films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" from September 8, 1995 to March 29, 2007 and videos from 1998-2007. List of Blue's Clues Episodes Episode list (1996-2007) 'Season One' # Snack Time (9/8/1996) # What Time is it For Blue? (9/15/1996) # Mailbox's Birthday (9/22/1996) # Blue's Story Time (9/29/1996) # What Does Blue Need? (10/6/1996) # Blue's Favorite Song (10/13/1996) # Adventures in Art (10/20/1996) # Blue Goes to the Beach (10/27/1996) # Pretend Time (11/3/1996) # A Snowy Day (11/10/1996) # The Trying Game (11/17/1996) # Blue Wants to Play a Game! (11/24/1996) # The Grow Show (12/1/1996) # Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (12/8/1996) # Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 # Magenta Comes Over January 12, 1997 # What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 1996 # Blue's News! January 19, 1997 # What Is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 1997 # What Story Does Blue Want to Play? October 9, 1998 'Season Two' #Steve Gets the Sniffles (9/7/1997) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (9/14/1997) #Blue's Senses (9/21/1997) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (9/28/1997) #What Does Blue Want To Make out of Recycled Things? (10/5/1997) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (10/12/1997) #Blue's ABCs (10/19/1997) #Math! (10/26/1997) #Blue's Birthday (3/15/1998) #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? (3/22/1998) #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? (3/29/1998) #Blue's Surprise at Two 2:00 (4/5/1998) #The Lost Episode! (4/12/1998) #Blue's Sad Day (4/19/1998) #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (4/26/1998) #What Did Blue See? (5/3/1998) #Nurture! (5/10/1998) #Blue is Frustrated (5/17/1998) #What Is Blue Trying To Do? (5/24/1998) #Mechanics! (6/7/1998) 'Season Three' #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (3/8/1999) #Art Appreciation (4/26/1999) #Weight and Balance (5/10/1999) #What's That Sound? (6/7/1999) #Animal Behavior! (6/21/1999) #Blue's Big Pajama Party (10/11/1999) #Draw Along with Blue (10/18/1999) #Hide and Seek (10/25/1999) #Thankful (11/15/1999) #Blue's Big Holiday (11/29/1999) #Pool Party (4/3/2000) #Anatomy (4/10/2000) #Signs (4/24/2000) #Nature (7/3/2000) #Geography (7/10/2000) #Occupations (7/17/2000) #Blue's Big Mystery (9/25/2000) #Periwinkle Misses His Friend (10/2/2000) #Blue's Big Musical (10/3/2000) #What's So Funny? (10/9/2000) #Blue's Big Costume Party (10/16/2000) #Inventions (10/23/2000) #Blue's Play (10/30/2000) #Prehistoric Blue (11/6/2000) #The Wrong Shirt (Opposites) (11/13/2000) #Words (12/5/2000) #Magenta Gets Glasses (2/19/2001) #Blue's Collection (2/26/2001) #Cafe Blue (3/5/2001) #Shy (3/12/2001) #Environments (3/19/2001) #Stormy Weather (3/26/2001) 'Season Four' #Imagine Nation (4/2/2001) #Adventure! (4/9/2001) #The Anything Box (4/16/2001) #Superfriends! (4/23/2001) #What's New Blue? (1) (10/8/2001) #Blue's New Place (2) (10/15/2001) #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) (10/22/2001) #The Baby's Here! (4) (10/29/2001) #Making Changes (5) (11/5/2001) #Bugs! (11/12/2001) #Un Dia Con Plum! (11/19/2001) #What's Inside? (11/26/2001) #Blocks (12/3/2001) #Blue's Big Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (2/18/2002) #Puppets (2/25/2002) #Rhyme Time (3/4/2002) #Let's Plant! (3/25/2002) #Blue's Book Nook (4/8/2002) #Let's Boogie (4/15/2002) #Blue's School (4/16/2002) #Something to Do Blue? (4/22/2002) #Joe's First Day (1) (4/29/2002) #Joe Gets a Clue (2) (4/29/2002) #Steve Goes to College (3) (4/29/2002) 'Season Five' #Can You Help? (4/30/2002) #Colors Everywhere! (5/6/2002) #The Snack Chart (5/13/2002) #The Big Book About Us (5/20/2002) #Playing Store (5/27/2002) #Patience (6/3/2002) #100th Episode Celebrartton (6/10/2002) #Joe's Surprise Party (8/5/2002) #I'm So Happy! (9/2/2002) #The Boat Float (9/9/2002) #Bedtime Business (9/16/2002) #Shape Searchers (9/23/2002) #Blue Goes to The Doctor (9/30/2002) #Contraptions! (10/7/2002) #A Brand New Game (10/21/2002) #A Surprise Guest (1/6/2003) #Dress Up Day (1/13/2003) #Blue's Big Band (2/17/2003) #Up, Down, All Around! (3/3/2003) #The Story Wall (4/28/2003) #The Alphabet Train (5/5/2003) #Numbers Everywhere! (5/12/2003) #Blue's Predictions (5/19/2003) #Our Neighborhood Festival (6/23/2003) #Blue Takes You to School (8/11/2003) #Meet Polka Dots! (9/15/2003) #The Scavenger Hunt (9/16/2003) #Let's Write! (9/17/2003) #Magenta's Messages (9/18/2003) #Body Language (9/19/2003) #Blue's Big Car Trip (9/22/2003) #Look Carefully... (9/23/2003) #I Did That! (9/24/2003) #Animals in Our House? (9/25/2003) #Morning Music (9/29/2003) #Blue's First Holiday (12/12/2003) 'Season Six' #The Legend of the Blue Puppy (2/8/2004) #Love Day (2/9/2004) #Blue's Wishes (2/16/2004) #Joe's Clues (2/23/2004) #Skidoo Adventure (3/15/2004) #Playdates (3/22/2004) #The Fairy Tale Ball (4/5/2004) #Soccer Practice (4/26/2004) #Bluestock (5/10/2004) #Snacktime Playdate (8/10/2004) #Fred's Birthday (11/24/2004) #Blue's Holiday Wishes (12/3/2004) #It's Hug Day (1/25/2005) #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (4/18/2005) #The Power of the Alphabet (9/17/2005) #Behind the Clues: 10 Years of Blue (7/27/2006) #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (8/6/2006) #Blue's Farm Playdate (1/26/2007) #Shape Detectives (2/2/2007) #Masterpiece Museum (2/9/2007) #Sprinkles' Sleepover (2/16/2007) #World Travelers (2/23/2007) #Mathtronauts (3/2/2007) #Away Great Playdate (3/26/2007) #Little Red Riding Blue (3/27/2007) #Knights of the Snack Table (3/28/2007) #Music Stars (3/29/2007) List of Blue's Clues Videos Videos (1997-2007) 1997 #Blue Prints: Our First Pilot Episode (VHS, 7/15/1997) Blue Prints 1998 #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Taking Care with Blue (VHS, 9/8/1998) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? 1999 #ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABC's/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Let's Play a Game! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Pretend and Fixing (VHS, 1/12/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Feeling Blue (VHS, 6/8/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News! #Blue Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #What Can You Find It? (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek 2000 #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/15/2000) Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation #Magenta Comes Over! (VHS, 3/7/2000) Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/What's That Sound? #Anatomy of Senses (VHS, 8/15/2000) Anatomy/Blue's Senses #Songs and Stories (VHS, 8/22/2000) Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Favorite Song #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #Builders and Inventions (VHS, 11/14/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? 2001 #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime with Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Collection and Opposites (VHS, 6/5/2001) Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Environments and Balances (VHS, 8/7/2001) Environments/Weight and Balance #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time #Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS, 9/18/2001) Magenta Gets Glasses/Shy #Blue's Halloween Party (VHS, 9/25/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #Read All About It! (VHS, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Blue's Big Thanksgiving (VHS, 11/13/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 #Telling Time with Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock/What Time is it For Blue? #Grow Learn Big with Blue! (VHS, 1/29/2002) What's So Funny?/Un Dia Con Plum! #Imagining an Adventure (VHS, 2/5/2002) Imagine Nation/Adventure #Let's Explore! (VHS 2/12/2002) The Anything Box/Superfriends #Helping and Working (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/Making Changes #Play Along with Blue! (VHS, 3/26/2002) Prehistoric Blue/Blue's Play #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Puppets and Rhymes (VHS, 5/28/2002) Rhyme Time/Puppets #Plants ang Bugs (VHS, 7/22/2002) Let's Plant/Bugs! #The Great Outdoors (VHS, 8/20/2002) Nature/Stormy Weather #Meet Joe! (VHS, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us 2003 #100th Episode Celebration (VHS & DVD, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party/What's So Funny?/Un Dia Con Plum! #Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/4/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Get to Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Shapes and Colors (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures In Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/7/2003) Blue's Predictions/Contraptions!/Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? #Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003) The Snack Chart/Animals In Our House?/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #All About Blue? (VHS & DVD, 10/14/2003) I Did That!/The Story Wall/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Locations and Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/21/2003) Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip/Signs/Geography #Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Thinking Chair with Blue (DVD, 12/23/2003) What's So Funny?/Pool Party/Mechanics!/Draw Along With Blue #Signs and Words (DVD, 12/30/2003) Signs/Geography/Blue's Book Nook/Words 2004 #Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Special Learning (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt/Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Neighborhoods and Dress Ups (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress Up Day/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock/What Time is it For Blue? #Doctor Store (VHS & DVD, 2/24/2004) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Learning Game (VHS & DVD, 6/27/2004) Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonaza/A Brand New Game/Pretend Time/The Snack Chart #Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show #Music and Guests (VHS & DVD, 9/7/2004) Morning Music/A Surprise Guest/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure//Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Learning Practice (VHS & DVD, 11/16/2004) Adventures in Art/Colors Everywhere!/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock/The Scavenger Hunt #Back to Basics (DVD, 11/23/2004) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Let's Learn and Try (DVD, 11/30/2004) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Gamee Does Blue Want to Learn/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? 2005 #Learning Time (VHS & DVD, 1/11/2005) Blue's Senses/What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Rhyme Time #Be Happy in the Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) I'm So Happy!/Body Language/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #It's Hug Day (VHS & DVD, 2/8/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Friendship (VHS & DVD, 4/26/2005) Magenta Comes Over/Meet Polka-Dots!/What Does Blue Need?/The Big Book About Us #Writing in Messages (VHS & DVD, 9/6/2005) Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages/Words/Blue's Book Nook #Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience #Looking and Waiting (VHS & DVD, 10/18/2005) Look Carefully.../Patience/What Did Blue See?/What's That Sound? #Animals Everywhere! (VHS & DVD, 10/25/2005) Animals In Our House?/Prehistoric Blue/Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Trying Time with Blue (DVD, 11/7/2005) What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Thankful/Blue Goes to the Beach/The Grow Show #Summer Days with Blue (DVD, 11/14/2005) Animal Behavior!/Nurture!/Magenta Comes Over/Blue's News!/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Thanksgiving Fun (DVD, 11/21/2005) Thankful/The Grow Show/What Does Blue Want to Make?/What Does Blue Need? 2006 #Blue's Best (VHS & DVD, 1/10/2006) What's Inside?/Blocks!/Mailbox's Birthday/The Lost Episode! #Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Welcome to the Holidays and Fun (DVD, 5/9/2006) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day/Blue's News/Magenta Comes Over #Blue Learns Sign and Sound (DVD, 5/16/2006) Signs/Geography/Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Break Time with Blue (DVD, 5/30/2006) Café Blue/Snack Time/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game/What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? #Sounds and Finds (DVD, 7/11/2006) What's That Sound?/What Did Blue See?/Up Down All Around/The Scavenger Hunt #Blue's Experiment To Do Lots Of Things (DVD, 7/25/2006) Imagine Nation/Look Carefully.../Weight and Balance/Pretend Time #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/1/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary Pack (DVD, 8/8/2006) Words/Animals In Our House?/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Blue's Senses/What Does Blue Need?/Magenta Comes Over/Hide and Seek/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Let's Boogie/Steve Gets the Sniffles/Mailbox's Birthday/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue's Big Mystery/Occupations/Pretend Time/Joe's First Day #Halloween Fun (DVD, 10/24/2006) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Blue's Big Mystery/Pretend Time #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 11/14/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue?/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day #Chores, Shares, Arts and Tryings (DVD, 11/21/2006) Mailbox's Birthday/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Time is it For Blue? 2007 #The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 1/30/2007) (Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episodes From The Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care with Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Birthday DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The ABC's and 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rythym and Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Let's Play a Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Try, Try Again! VHS/(Episodes From The Pretend and Fixing VHS)|(Episodes From The Feeling Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Dicoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajama Party VHS)/(Episodes From The What Can You Find It? VHS)|(Episodes From The Blue's Safari VHS)/(Episodes From The Artistic and Blue''VHS)/(Episodes From The ''Meganta Comes Over VHS)/(Episodes From The Stop, Look and Listen! VHS) #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathronauts/Weight and Balance/Words #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Red Riding Blue/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation #Music Stars (DVD, 7/10/2007) Music Stars/Sprinkles' Sleepover/Prehistoric Blue/Making Changes #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 10/30/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Environments/Blue's New Place #It's Blue Time (DVD, 11/20/2007) Superfriends/What Does Blue Need/A Snowy Day/Blue's Story Time #Animals and Puppets (DVD, 11/27/2007) Animals Behavior!/Nurture!/Puppets/Anatomy #Imagine and Learn (DVD, 12/4/2007) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/Skidoo Adventure/Shape Searchers/Blue's Senses #Natures Plants Bugs and Enviornments (DVD, 12/11/2007) Nature/Enviornments/Bugs/Let's Plant #Let's Pretend with Blue (DVD, 12/18/2007) Imagine Nation/The Anything Box/Adventure/Pretend Time #Playing To Learn (DVD, 12/25/2007) What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/A Brand New Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Contraptions! #Music and Band (DVD, 12/25/2007) What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of television series by network Category:List of television episodes, videos and Albums